


Moisturize Daily For Best Results

by leiascully



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Massage, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Utah - Freeform, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's skin is dry.  Matt offers her something to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moisturize Daily For Best Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clare009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/gifts).



> Timeline: during filming for "The Impossible Astronaut"  
> A/N: For clare009.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

Alex rubs her hands together and winces. 

"It's so dry here. My skin is like sandpaper. How much longer are we going to be out on this beach?"

"A few days, I think," Matt tells her. "I've got some lotion in my trailer."

Alex smirks. "I'll bet you do. And a box of tissues?"

"Oi, Kingston," Matt says, but he's smiling. "At least I'm thinking of you when I do it."

She fluffs her hair. "Well, of course you are. You've only got all of space and time to fantasize about. Why wouldn't you be thinking of me? Did it start after the Pandorica, or was it when I landed on top of you in that first episode?"

"Shut up and come in," he says, grinning at her.

She follows him up the rickety little steps into his trailer. "Ooh, it's warm in here." She shrugs off her jacket and tosses it on his chair. The sleeves of her shirt are shorter than he thought they were - they only come down to her elbows. He's distracted by the slightly tanned sleekness of her forearms for a moment and then recovers himself.

"Metal box, in the sun all day, et cetera et cetera," he says. "It's not out in the wind like we are."

"I wouldn't have thought Utah would be so cold when it's so sunny," she says. "But that's me told. I'll stick to California. The air there doesn't suck all the moisture out of your body."

"Now Ms Kingston," he tells her, rummaging through his things, "I'm certain you've got moisture in all the right places."

"Cheeky boy," she says, swatting at him. 

"You bring it out in me," he says, coming up with the bottle of lotion. He offers it to her. She looks at him from under her lashes and then reaches out, as deliberately and gracefully as if she's on the stage, her palms up and turned toward him. There's a second where he doesn't understand, and then he gets it. It's a challenge, of a sort, after all the flirting, to see if he'll really come close. If he'll really touch her. If he's all mouth and no trousers, or if he's ready to stand behind his words.

"What's that awful line from the first series," Alex murmurs. "Oh, yes. Moisturize me."

He's already pumped a few dollops of lotion into his cupped hand. He sets the bottle aside carefully and warms the lotion between his palms before reaching out and taking her right hand between his. He smooths the lotion over the back of her hand, over her palm. over her wrist and her forearm, all the way up to her elbow, where he slips his fingertips under the hem of her cuff. She smiles, her eyelids lazily low and her face soft. His hands glide over her skin in long smooth strong strokes. His fingertips press gently but firmly into the muscle of her arms until she sighs with pleasure. He releases her right hand and repeats the process on the left. When he sets the base of his hand against her wrist, his fingers reach nearly to her elbow; he takes advantage of this and wraps her whole forearm in his hands. She is perfectly pliable under his touch, utterly relaxed, and he thrills a little at the tiny, secret smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth. When the left arm is done, he takes her right hand again, and then the left, and by then her skin is beautifully soft and smooth, and she's so calm that it seems even her curls are relaxing.

"You ought to be a masseuse," she tells him.

"I'll be yours," he says, and somehow it seems to mean more than this.

"Bliss," she tells him, and as they smile at each other, he can feel something new taking cautious root, ready to unfurl.


End file.
